heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: I
---- Icarus Icarus (Joshua "Jay" Guthrie), is a mutant superhero. He was a member of the student body at the Xavier Institute and a member of the New Mutants training squad. Jay was the son of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. Thomas dies early in Jay's life due to black lung, developed from working in local Kentucky coal mines. Jay's older siblings Sam (Cannonball) and Paige (Husk) are mutants as well, and both have been members of the X-Men. When he himself developed mutant powers, he hid them from his family. However, when performing in his band, playing guitar, he exposed his wings to the crowd as a 'stage gimmick'. Believed to be descended from the ancient race of Cheyarafim mutants. Icarus possesses red-colored, feathered angel-like wings which allow flight and produce extensive regenerative enzymes allowing him to recover from normally fatal injuries. However, this healing factor comes from his wings; when his wings were removed, he lost this ability. His voice is capable of producing sonic frequency beyond the range of human capability as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. ---- Iceman Iceman ---- Icemaster The Icemaster is a supervillain. Icemaster was created for one of a series of Hostess advertisements placed in various issues of a number of Marvel comics. He was the first character from the ad campaign to enter mainstream Marvel continuity. The Icemaster Hostess ad appeared in multiple comics which debuted on the newsstands in December 1979. The identity of the Icemaster is unknown as well as his background, but he had plans to create the next ice age. He had frozen much of New York until he encountered the Human Torch. The Human Torch defeated him by throwing Hostess Fruit Pies to him, inducing his surrender. Icemaster can generate and control ice. He can create blasts of cold, ice missiles and walls of ice from ambient moisture, as well as forming sleet, snow, and freezing rain. ---- Idunn Idunn is an Asgardian. The character, based on the Iðunn of Norse myth, was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in Journey into Mystery #114 (March 1965). Within the context of the stories, Idunn is the Asgardian goddess of immortality. She appears as a supporting character of Thor. ---- Iguana The Iguana is a supervillain, an enemy of Spider-Man. The character, created by Bill Mantlo and Jim Mooney, and appeared in Peter Parker #32-34 (July–September 1979). Within the context of the stories, an accident occurs while Dr. Curt Connors experiments on an ordinary iguana, endowing the iguana with part of Connors' lifeforce and memories, as well as the personality and powers of Connors' alter-ego, the Lizard. The Iguana becomes a human-sized semi-humanoid reptile with superhuman strength, hypnotic powers, and the ability to mentally control other reptiles.Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #33 The Iguana encounters and battles Spider-Man, and is turned back into a normal iguana.Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #34 ---- Ikaris ---- Ikonn Ikonn is a mystical entity. Created by Roger Stern and Gene Colan, the character first appeared in Doctor Strange vol. 2, #47 (June 1981). He also appeared in issue #49 (October 1981). He was later involved in the storyline of the Octessence. Within the context of the stories, Ikonn is an entity who can be invoked by sorcerers such as Doctor Strange. Ikonn is a master of illusions. ---- Ikthalon Ikthalon is a fictional character appearing in the Marvel Universe, possibly based loosely on the Lovecraftian entity Ithaqua. Ikthalon first appeared in Marvel Spotlight #14 (March 1974), and was created by Steve Gerber and Jim Mooney. The character subsequently appears in Doctor Strange #33 (February 1979), and Marvel Fanfare #6 (January 1983). Ikthalon is a demon who has clashed with Daimon Hellstrom. ---- Illusion Illusion (Ilya Zarkov) is a superhero. Created by Steve Englehart and Richard Howell, the character first appeared in The Vision and the Scarlet Witch #4 (January 1986). Within the context of the stories, Ilya Zarkov and his wife Glynis Zarkov perform at the Magic Mansion in New York City. Unlike the other magicians, Ilya and Glynis have actual magical powers, and make it seem like their performances are simple tricks because of the fear civilians had for anyone with super-natural powers. They eventually moved to the quiet town of Leonia, New Jersey, where the Avengers Vision and Scarlet Witch also came to live. ---- Immortus ---- Impala Impala is a mercenary and professional criminal. Created by Mark Gruenwald and Rik Levins, the character first appeared in Captain America #388 (July 1991). Within the context of the stories, Impala is an athletic woman, and a very skilled javelin thrower. Impala is invited aboard Superia's cruise ship as part of her Femizons. There, she befriends fellow female supervillains Asp and Black Mamba. Impala helps Black Mamba battle Captain America and Paladin when they invade the ship.Captain America #388-391 With Black Mamba, Impala learns that fellow Femizon Snapdragon was responsible for the attempted murder of Diamondback. Impala helps Asp and Black Mamba battle Battleaxe, Steel Wind, and Golddigger at one of the "Bar With No Name" locations. Impala and her friends broke into a former Serpent Society headquarters, battled Sersi, and took an abandoned Serpent Saucer.Captain America #395-397 ---- Imperial Hydra Imperial Hydra appeared in Strange Tales #135 (August 1965), and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. When Arnold Brown's wife died in poverty, he vowed that he would give his daughter Laura everything that her mother had lacked. Brown joined both the powerful corporation Imperial Industries International, and the criminal organization HYDRA. He worked his way up in both organizations to become both the executive secretary to a member of the corporation's board of directors, as well as the Imperial Hydra, and used his corporate position to divert money and resources secretly to HYDRA. HYDRA's true leader Baron Strucker used Brown as a figurehead to distract attention away from himself. Brown also inducted his daughter Laura as special HYDRA Agent H, thinking that giving her such power would make up for his wife's misery in poverty. ---- Impossible Man Impulse ---- Impulse (Psionex) Impulse (Dwight Hubbard) was created by Fabian Nicieza and Mark Bagley. Impulse first appeared as a member of Psionex in New Warriors vol.1 #4. Dwight Hubbard was a violent gang member who was granted enhanced reflexes and speed by the Genetech corporation.New Warriors #4 He wielded poisoned barbs on his gauntlets. After battling the New Warriors he assisted the Warriors against Terrax,but injuries sustained during the battle forced him into a hospital and a wheelchair''New Warriors'' #15-17 though he later recovered and rejoined Psionex.New Warriors Annual #4 Impulse has enhanced strength, agility, endurance and super human speed. His costume is outfitted with blades on his wrists, which are usually coated with a powerful knock-out drug. ---- In-Betweener ---- Incandescent Man Incandescent Man was a product of an experiment by Project: PEGASUS that will draw electrical energy into one's body. At first, the man was fine until the electricity going through his body was driving him mad. He escaped by shutting down the power to Project PEGASUS. The man disappeared into one of the upstate rivers which shorted him out. Its blackened body was discovered and fished out by a ferry crewman and started to generate electrical energy which killed the crewman. It then rose up and drained the energy out of the dock. A man who witnessed this dubbed him the Incandescent Man and it made its way to Chelsea in lower Manhattan where it drained all of its electrical energy and proceeded toward town square. The Incandescent Man can drain electrical energy from any electrical source and fire them as electrical bolts from its body. The more electricity Incandescent Man drained, the bigger it grew in size and the more electricity it radiates. ---- Indra Indech Inertia ---- Infant Terrible Infant Terrible first appeared in Fantastic Four #24 (March, 1964), and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Heis an infant from a race of extraterrestrial beings known as the Elan, who have almost-omnipotent powers. He eventually got lost and wandered on Earth, in New York City. Just wanting some fun, he accomplished deeds such as creating a giant milk bottle, summoning giant toy soldiers, ice cream, berries and soda pop. The Fantastic Four investigated this and found out he had the mind of a child, and nicknamed him "Infant Terrible", based on the French expression enfant terrible. Infant Terrible is quasi-omnipotent and can transform anything into anything he wants, which depends only of his mood. ---- Infectia ---- Inferno (demon) Inferno is a demon and enemy of Johnny Blaze, the original Ghost Rider. He is a subordinate of the demon known as Mephisto. The character first appears as Slifer in Ghost Rider Vol. II #4 (April, 1974), by Gary Friedrich and Jim Mooney. Inferno uses his powers to send the people of San Francisco after Ghost Rider, who manages to fight them off without hurting them. Ghost Rider uses a flare to blind Inferno. He is soon subdued. Inferno is superstrong and resistant to harm. He can send crowds in a mass frenzy and direct them towards a specific goal. He can take human form at will, though it is not clear if this is simply illusion. He can literally move between Hell and Earth at will. He can fly and also has the knowledge to operate a helicopter. He has the ability to project energy rings. ---- Inferno ---- Inferno (Joseph Conroy) Inferno first appeared in Avengers #192-193 (February–March 1980), and was created by David Michelinie and Sal Buscema. Joseph Conroy was a steel worker who worked at a steel mill visited by Thor. Thor's magical uru hammer had been damaged following a battle with the Destroyer, so he stopped in to use the Paretta Steel Mill's machinery to repair it. Conroy found a flake of the hammer and used it as a good luck chain. ---- Infinity ---- Infinity Gauntlet *Infinity Gauntlet ---- Infinity Watch ---- * Infomorph ---- Inhumans * Inhumans ---- Inhuman Torch Ink Shola Inkosi Integer ---- Interloper The Interloper is a member of the race known as the Eternals. Created by Peter B. Gillis and Don Perlin, the character first appeared in Defenders #147 (September 1985). Within the context of the stories, the Interloper helps the Defenders battle Moondragon.Defenders #152 Due to the intervention of the Vishanti, Interloper's life-force has been merged with the body of Will Fanshawe, a Welsh truck driver; they share possession of this body, which can now transform into an exact duplicate of Interloper's old body, including all of his Eternal powers.Doctor Strange Vol. 3 #3-4 No more than 2 years later, he defeats Moondragron by using his new schema to his advantage. ---- Invaders ---- Invisible Woman ---- Inza Inza is a Peruvian mutant. The character, created by David Tischman and Igor Kordey, first appeared in Cable #97 (November 2001). Within the context of the stories, Inza is a member of the guerrilla army known as the Shining Path with the ability to teleport. ---- Ion Iridia ---- Iron Cross Iron Cross (Helmut Gruler) first appears in Invaders #36 (Jan. 1979) and was created by Roy Thomas and Frank Robbins. Helmut Gruler is a World War II German soldier that first appears in the title Invaders. Gruler volunteers to wear armor created by Professor Franz Schneider for use against the Allied forces. Using the alias "Iron Cross", the character creates havoc until apparently killed during a battle with superhero team the Invaders.Invaders #35 - 37 (Dec. 1978 - Feb. 1979) Helmut Gruler wears an advanced suit of armor provides superhuman strength, durability and flight via boot jets. The armor also several offensive features, and is capable of releasing electrical current, sleeping gas and an inky fluid similar to that discharged by an octopus. The suit provides some longevity by sustaining Gruler's body. Iron Cross appears as a villain in the video game Captain America: Super Soldier, voiced by Michael Donovan.http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/112/1125597p1.html#ixzz11WLb93H2 Captain America: Super Soldier Announced" ---- Iron Fist * Iron Fist ---- Iron-Hand Hauptmann * Iron-Hand Hauptmann ---- Iron Lad * Iron Lad ---- Iron Maiden The '''Iron Maiden' (Melinna Von Vostokoff) is a Russian supervillainess, most notably an enemy of the Black Widow. Hired as an assassin for the Russian government, Iron Maiden fought Black Widow until S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived and put an end to the battle. She then joined the Femizons and became one of Superia's lieutenants. Iron Maiden is a master assassin, horticulturalist and spy. She wears a lightweight but strong metal suit that protects her from impacts, bullets and energy weapons. It appears to function as a form of exoskeleton, enhancing her strength to an unknown degree. ---- Iron Maiden (Gene Nation) ---- Iron Man * Iron Man * Iron Man 2020 *''Anthony Stark (Earth-904913) ---- Iron Monger Iron Patriot ---- Ironclad Ironclad (Mike Steel) is a member of the U-Foes in the Marvel Universe. Created by Bill Mantlo and Sal Buscema, the character first appeared in Incredible Hulk #254 in December 1980. Within the context of the stories, Ironclad and the U-Foes gain superpowers by duplicating the origin of the Fantastic Four, and appear as enemies of the Hulk. ---- Irving Irving is a mutant, a member of the Morlocks. The character, created by Paul Jenkins and Ramon Bachs, first appeared in Generation M #4 (April 2006). Within the context of the stories, Irving is a diminutive child who loses his mutant powers on M-Day but retains his deformed appearance. Irving clings to his leader Marrow while the Morlocks struggle to survive in the tunnels. ---- ISAAC Isbisa ---- Shirow Ishihara Shirow Ishihara is a mutant. Created by Fabian Nicieza and Steve Skroce, the character first appeared in Gambit vol. 3, #4 (May 1999). Within the context of the stories, when young Shirow Ishihara's mutant ability to secrete a will-sapping gas through pustules on his body first emerges, the Tokyo Thieves Guild, of which he and his elder sister Zoe are members, places Shirow in the care of a cadre of scientists. These scientists plan to use the young mutant like a cow, milking the gas to sell on the black market. Shirow is rescued by Zoe but both are excommunicated from the Guild. The siblings turn to the New Orleans Thieves Guild for help, for the international slave trader known as the Pig sought to capture Shirow and use the gas he secreted to take over the world. Taken in by the New Orleans Guild, Zoe and Shirow, along with Gambit, are captured by the Pig's agents and taken to his fortress on the Balearic island of Mallorca. Gambit and Zoe escape and rescue Shirow, and the Pig dies. ---- Zoe Ishihara Zoe Ishihara is a supporting character of Gambit in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Fabian Nicieza and Steve Skroce, first appeared in Gambit vol. 3, #4 (May 1999). Within the context of the stories, Zoe is excommunicated from the Tokyo Thieves Guild after she saves her mutant brother Shirow from being exploited by them. She joins the New Orleans Thieves Guild. When the Thieves Guild is merged with the Assassins Guild, Zoe becomes a member of the new Unified Guilds of New Orleans. ---- Isis Isis is a member of the Heliopolitans. The character, based on the Isis of Egyptian mythology, was created by Bill Mantlo, Roy Thomas, and Sal Buscema, and first appeared in Thor #240 (October 1975). Within the context of the stories, Isis is a member of the Heliopolitan race of gods, and resides in Celestial Heliopolis. She is the wife of Osiris, sister of Seth, and mother of Horus. Her parents are Geb and Nut. Isis is the Egyptian goddess of fertility and domestication. ---- Isolationist It! The Living Colossus ---- Itsu Itsu is a supporting character in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Daniel Way and Javier Saltares, first appeared in Wolverine vol. 3 #40 (May 2006). Within the context of the stories, Itsu is a Japanese villager from a town near Jasmine Falls who meets Logan when he is sent there to train by Ogun. She and Logan fall in love, wed, and conceive a child who will later be known as Daken. Returning home after a failed ceremony for their child's impending birth, Logan finds her dead from gunshots to the head and stomach. It is later revealed that her death was at the hands of the Winter Soldier on the orders of Romulus. ---- References Marvel Comics characters: I, List of